A Khajiit's Story
by Elder Scrolls Gaming
Summary: What happens when the Khajiit mage J'zargo leaves his brother behind in Elsweyr to go to Skyrim and become a better mage. The brother goes on a wild adventure.
1. Chapter 1 Meet S'oggy

Hey everyone this is my first fanfic, so don't judge. This is not suppost to be anything to

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Elder Scrolls games, Bethesda owns it; and I do not own S'oggy Balls, Gaming Society Pimps owns him.

This is the story of a Khajiit, not a normal Khajiit. This Khajiits name was S'oggy Balls. S'oggy grue up in the jungles of Elsweyr. Him and his brother J'zargo were reazid by a Phamar, his name was Tony. J'zargo became a mage, while S,oggy trained in Katrady, a Khajiit fighting style. One day J'zargo left for the collage of Winterhold, and left S'oggy behind. A month later S'oggy Balls letf for Skyrim as well.

S'oggy Ball packed up enough food to last a month, got his favorit steel armor on, and with the magical pouch J'zargo gave him that could hold and unlimited number of Skooma, he put 5,000,000 bottles of Skooma in it. After saying good by to Tony, S'oggy left Elsweyr. 100,000 bottles of Skooma later he arived in Skyrim (100,000 bottles of Skooma last S'oggy three weeks). At first S'oggy was confused in Skyrims ways. First when he walked up to anybody and asked if they wanted any Skooma they ran away. Only one person bought Skooma from him, a woman named Ysolda, a drug dealer with the Khajiit Caravans. S'oggy and Ysolda became best friends.

A week or so after Soggy arived in Skyrim, he tried to give some Skooma to a Guard, that didn't work. The Whiterun City Guards chased S'oggy For an hour. For a while the couldn't find him, untell they found him hiding in a tree, asleep. He was arrested and thrown in jail. S'oggy had smuggled in some Skooma with him. S'oggy smuggled about 500,000 bottles of it into his cell. S'oggy was there for months, then one day he ran out of Skooma. At first he wasn't affected by it badly, but after three days he snaped. He started yelling to the Guards for Skooma, finding plessher any way he could (there was a dead body in his cell, if you get what I'm saying). S'oggy then started hearing a voice in his head, and started seeing bunnys all around him. The voice said that there was Skooma in the bunnies, so he started killing them all yelling for Skooma, The Guards finally gave in to his constant complains for Skooma and so they gave him a book. S'oggy was upset with the Guards because they didn't give him Skooma and that he couldn't read. The voice in his head read the book to him.


	2. Chapter 2 S'oggy escapes

S'oggy Balls was in the prison for three month until he found a lock-pick in the corner of his cell. He picked the lock on the door an got his stuff back. S'oggy was once again a free man/cat. The first building he went to was a building that had a over turned ship as the roof of it. Has he walked in he saw to people fighting while a group of people stood around them watching the fight. S'oggy was very interested in what was going on around there, and so he started to ask questions about what was going on. S'oggy was told that they were the companions and that they were having a fight night. S'oggy wanted to join the companions, so he asked if he could, he was told to go to Kodlak Whitemain if he wanted to join. He went to Kodlak and asked if he could join, Kodlak told him that the person setting next to him Vilkas would test him.

S'oggy and Vilkas went out side to the training yard were S'oggy and Vilkas would fight to see if S'oggy could join. S'oggy went up to Vilkas and kneed him in the crotch once and Vilkas went to the ground, he had also passed out. 30 minutes later Vilkas woke up and told everyone what happened to in his and S'oggy's fight. S'oggy was excepted instantly into the companions. He had finally found a place that would excepted in Skyrim. His adventurer was only beginning.


	3. S'oggy and the Lonely Bandits

It was S'oggy's first day in the companions and he already got a quest. He was told to go to the and take care of the lowly bandits living there. S'oggy got a bit confused and thought he was told to take care of the lonely bandits living there. S'oggy was still taking to the voice in his head and were talking about ways to cure the bandits of there loneliness. As S'oggy got there he said" No wonder this place is so lonely, there's no one here. As he walked inside S'oggy walked on a pressure plate, a lot of bolders started to fall from the top of the cave, but S'oggy had cat like reflexes (because his a Khajiit) and moved quickly. The voice in his head said,"What the fuck was that." "It must be something that lets them know when people are here so there loneliness can be cured, " said S'oggy. A few seconds later the bandits arrived and started to attack S'oggy. He killed all of them and went out side happily. As he walked out he saw a lot off angery bandits in front of him. As the first bandit attacked S'oggy lifted him up and said,"Friendship Smash" slaming the bandits head into the ground at full force. The next one attacked, S'oggy grabbed her and said, "Friendship Punch," as he punched in her face.

**Several Friendship Smashes and Punches later **

S'oggy walked away from the mess of broken bandits back to the the companions mead hall Jorrvaskr.


End file.
